SIBLINGS
by ma-au
Summary: this is a setotea fic I really suck at summaries so please just read the fic
1. Chapter I

Hi everybody it's me!!! We'll this is another Seto X Tea fic! Yeah, I know I know what about my other fic "fixed" well I will be updating it and this too please read and tell me what you guys think oki? (  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! I'm just a teenager and I'm not Japanese!!! Okey I just want to make it clear... please continue...  
  
Tea's POV  
  
I'm in the airport but what am I doing here? I hear someone crying beside me I look at her "mom? Why are you crying?" mom didn't answer, she was so sad my father came and comforted her and behind him followed a 13 year old girl she had dark blue eyes like me and she had sky blue hair. She faced me and said "This is it, we won't be seeing each other in a while and I don't know if we would see each other again... Ugh! I wish I wasn't sick then I won't have to go!!!" tears started to trickle down her face and she lunged herself towards me hugging me I kissed her hair and patted her head I was also crying and I said "You should go sis it's for your own good, besides even if you were not sick you know that you still have to go don't worry if fate will be good to us we'll see each other..."   
  
WAKE UP! TEA DEAR WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE! FOR YOUR DANCE CLASS!!!!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tea dear wake up!!! You'll be late for your dance practice it's already 10 am!" tea's mom exclaimed  
  
"What?! Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Tea instantly got up and ran to the shower while saying "Thanks mom!"  
  
"Okey dear if your done up here go down, your breakfast is already there on the table and maybe we can eat together." With this Mrs. Gardner went down while hearing an "OK!" from Tea in the shower.  
  
In the shower...  
  
'I had that dream again oh how long has it been since then? 3 years I really miss her and Dad...' After awhile Tea went downstairs after confirming to the mirror that she looked good she went to the dining room and saw her mom sitting in the table waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning Mom! Thanks again for waking me up." Tea said while sitting down across her  
  
"Its okey dear you know that I love waking you up! And I made your favorite breakfast so eat up! you're getting pale and skinny no guy wants to date a skinny girl." Mrs. Gardner said teasing  
  
"Mom!" Tea said while biting a toast after 5 minutes of eating and chatting with her mother Tea stood up.  
  
"I have to go mom love you!" she said while kissing her mom in the cheek.  
  
"Love you too dear take care!" Her mom replied Tea smiled at her mom and went out she got her keys and went in her Chevrolet She placed the keys in the ignition and started the car and drove of. While driving Tea looked at the picture of her sister which she always keep in her car Tea glanced at it and of course while watching the rode  
  
'She looked so cute here I wonder what she looks like now maybe her hair would be longer...' Tea was imagining what her sister looked like and giggled  
  
'Even if her appearance might change I would always recognize her' Tea stopped in front of a huge building beside it was Jollibee a fast food restaurant Tea looked at it and thought  
  
'She always loved coming here' with one last look at the restaurant she went in the building inside was a huge hallway with doors along the side Tea went to the last door at the end of the hallway she pushed the door and went in.  
  
Inside she was greeted by smiles and hellos by girls and boys who were stretching on the floor Tea greeted them back with a smile and she started stretching too after awhile their teacher went in...  
  
"Okey class go to your places and we shall start." With that all the students went to their places Tea too went to her place and they started their dance session. In the afternoon in the Gardner's household Tea's mom was busy cleaning the house when suddenly... DING! DONG!  
  
"Coming! Mrs. Gardner called as she went to the door she opened it and she was tackled by a blue haired girl  
  
"Mom! I'm back! I'm back!" she was yelling and Mrs. Gardner who was lying the floor she fell because of the attack when she heard the familiar voice she instantly looked at the owner of the voice to her surprise...  
  
"Raine you're back! My baby girl is back!" Mrs. Gardner said hugging and kissing the girl as tears of joy ran down their faces. After the touching moment Mrs. Gardner helped her daughter unpack in Tea's room and they chatted Raine was telling her mom everything that happened during the past 3 years and vice versa  
  
"Mom can I go see sis?" Raine asked  
  
"Sure baby but take a bath first okey so you'll feel clean." Raine nodded and went in the bathroom and took of her clothes and went in the shower after 5 minutes, she went out of the shower and chose her clothes she had put on some punk clothes ran downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch her mom was surprised of what she was wearing but it was okey for her she hugged her daughter she was so happy to see her that day her mom went to the door and went out with her  
  
"Is it okey dear if you go by yourself, while I prepare huge dinner for us?" Mrs. Gardner said excitedly "Yummy! K mom!" Raine replied "Thanks dear I know you'll never forget where your sister's dance school is because it's still beside that restaurant you love so much umm... baby? Your using that?" Mrs. Gardner said as she saw Raine pick up a skateboard leaning by the porch.  
  
"Really?! it's still there!? Um yeah I'm trying it out." Raine answered  
  
"Why don't I call a cab for you." Her mom said looking worried Raine saw this and replied "Don't worry mom I'm used to this besides I'll be wearing a helmet and padding." Mrs. Gardner watched as Raine put the padding and helmet on and with kiss on the cheek and an "love you see ya later!" Raine was left hearing her mom shout "Take care!" Mrs. Gardner went inside as she heard "I will!" from Raine.  
  
Raine was crossing street by street she knew that the dance school was still a few blocks away she was listening to the tunes from her discman and was lost in the thoughts about her finally seeing sister when suddenly a Limo was headed towards her she jumped making the skateboard fly in front of her she caught it and used it as a shield in time for... THUG  
  
Raine was thrown a few steps away from the Limo...  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I wonder what will happen to Raine? Mmmmm... find out next chapter and R and R so PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" 


	2. Chapter II

Hi again thank you to those who reviewed I was really happy I didn't think I would get reviews directly so since you guys reviewed her chapter 2 for you  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit of misspelling words and making the sentences wrong grammar so please bear with me "PLEASE AND THANK YOU"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic so please continue (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside the Limo...  
  
"What was that?" a young man with brown hair said looking away from his laptop  
  
"I'm afraid we hit someone Mr. Kaiba." The driver answered  
  
"We did?!" 16 year old boy said looking out the window  
  
"We'll check if this someone is alright and for the sake of your job that someone better be!!!" the older Kaiba yelled  
  
The driver went out in an instant The 16 year old also followed then stopped when his brother "Mokuba just stay here."  
  
"But big brother we hit a girl!!!" he shrugged and went out.  
  
Raine was lying on the ground unconscious she woke up when the driver gently shook her and she instantly sat up  
  
"Wha-what happened?" Raine asked  
  
"You were hit by the Limo are you alright?" Mokuba said and held out his hand pulling her up  
  
"I think so..." Raine stopped when she saw Mokuba 'he's so kawaii!!!' She thought  
  
"Um... Are you really alright?" Mokuba asked again  
  
"Huh?! Oh yeah I'm fine I can't say the same for my board though..." she looked down and picked up her skateboard it broke right down the middle  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mokuba said  
  
"Oh don't be I should be the one saying sorry I wasn't paying attention while I was crossing it was entirely my fault I'm really sorry umm... I seem to be holding you guys and that guy in the Limo seems to be a very important person." Raine said glancing in the Limo. Mokuba smiled and said "It's just my brother ummm... for the last time are you really sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine besides look at me I'm completely covered." Raine replied as she turned around to show Mokuba the paddings around her.  
  
"I can see that." Mokuba laughed  
  
"Well... I should go I'm meeting someone." Raine said  
  
"Really? You want a ride?" Mokuba asked  
  
"That's really nice of you but it's just near here and I think you guys are in a hurry so I'll be going now bye!" Raine said smiling and walked on  
  
"Bye!" Mokuba replied watching Raine walk on and stopping at a near by trash can to throw the two piece skate board and he went in the Limo with his brother. Raine was taking of the padding and helmet and putting it all in her back pack while walking and put on the headphones again she crossed the street again she was being careful now she walked through the park and looked around...  
  
'hmmm nothing has changed here except there are more flowers around' Raine thought  
  
When she reached the exit she sighed cause she had to cross another road but she was relieved since it was the last road she had to cross and across the street she saw the Jollibee restaurant and was happy to see it and she crossed the road she was glad when she finally was across she was in the middle of the two buildings...  
  
'Maybe I should get a quick bite at Jollibee... but I really want to see sis!' then she remembered that her mom was preparing a great feast...  
  
'Oh yeah Jollibee can wait in another time' she went in the huge building and walked down the hallway and then she stopped...  
  
'Uh-oh which door is it? Okey then there's no harm in trying all of them... this is going to be a long day' she thought and started her search...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In Dance Class they were finished in their session their teacher said "I know that school will start tomorrow so this means we have to adjust our time practices but unfortunately I haven't decided yet so I will postpone our meetings. But we will still meet at weekends same time I'll make the announcements next week clear?" the students nodded "okay then I'll see you all this weekend bye class."  
  
All the students said their goodbyes and left the room and went out the building Tea went to the parking lot and was surprised who was leaning on her car she recognize who it was but didn't believe it so she went closer she stopped when the person turned around and looked at her they both were stared at each other as silent tears fell down their faces the both of them didn't move until they couldn't take it any more they both ran to each other and hugged each other after a few minutes of crying...  
  
They both broke apart and laughed "This is so funny I wish someone took a picture so we could see how stupid we look." Raine said wiping the tears from her face  
  
"Ha! Funny... by the way why didn't you went in?" Tea asked also wiping her tears  
  
"Well... I did but I didn't know which door so I tried all the doors and when I reached the last one I peeked and saw that your teacher was already dismissing you, so I figured to wait in the parking lot by your car." Raine explained  
  
"Figures... How did you know that this was my car?" Tea wondered  
  
"SIS! Its so easy when I went in the parking lot I saw this car and I knew that this was your dream car so I looked through the wind shield and saw... my picture!!!" Raine explained again Tea laughed and had an idea...  
  
okey the end of chapter 2 don't forget R and R and tell what you guys think oki? "PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" 


	3. Chapter III

Hiiiiiii!!! Thank you so much for your reviews it was very inspiring and heart warming (hugs and kisses for the cool reviewers) XOXOXO I'm glad you guys like Raine I was afraid you guys won't... phew! Well on with the chapter!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a nasty habit of misspelling words or being wrong grammar so please bear with me oki? Now please continue...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! I only saw 24 episodes coz cartoon network stopped airing it :( so here's chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Let's celebrate let's go to Jollibee and eat!!!" Tea suggested "that'd be awesome but you know what would be much greater?!... mom's cooking!!!, she'll be cooking something special tonight." Raine said "Why didn't you say so in the first place?! Let's go! I'm starved!!!" Tea exclaimed taking out her keys and went in the car, Raine followed and after a few seconds Tea started the car and drove off.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"Sis? Why isn't mom at work today?" Raine asked  
  
"We'll she took a short leave to rest she needed it she's so busy in the hospital." Tea explained  
  
"Oh! Okey." Raine said  
  
When they arrived at their house they were greeted by a huge hug from their mom  
  
"Hi girls now put your things down go in the kitchen wash your hands and we'll start dinner okey?"  
  
"Got it!" Raine and Tea replied they did what their mom told them and after a few minutes they were all seated in the dining table there was a lot of food  
  
"Everything looks so good but mom I think you exaggerated a bit" Tea said  
  
"I exaggerated a bit didn't I?... but it's okey." Their mom replied  
  
"Don't worry mom I'll finish it all for you I so miss your cooking and I'll savor this yummy moment." Raine replied eyeing the food  
  
"Raine, you haven't change a bit." Tea giggled  
  
"okey girls let's eat!" They ate their little feast it was such a fun moment they ate and chatted away after eating they cleaned the table and kept the left-overs and washed the dishes  
  
"I'm sorry mom I wasn't able to finish everything I'm so full." Raine said rubbing her stomach  
  
"me too mom." Tea said  
  
"Its fine dears besides it was fun watching you both eat." Their mom replied After washing the dishes the three of them went to the living and sat down they continued their conversation when suddenly...  
  
RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRING (FRUITS AND CANDY)  
  
Raine took her cellphone out of her pocket she pressed a button and held up against her ear...  
  
"Hello? Dad!..." Raine said  
  
At that moment Tea and her mom were wide eyed and became silent and listened to the conversation...  
  
"Yeah I'm fine dad!... you want to speak to sis? Okey here sis" Raine said handing the phone to Tea, Tea slowly placed the phone against her ear and spoke "He-hello D-dad?..." tears started to slide down her face the moment she heard her father's voice "I'm fine... I miss you too dad... I will... I love you too...okey... mom dad wants to speak to you." Tea handed the phone to her mom who was already crying her mom spoke "D-david?... I miss you too..."  
  
Then Tea stood up and gave Raine a we-should-leave-them-alone look, Raine got the message and nodded and they both went to the kitchen Tea went to the fridge and got some ice cream Raine giggled and said "I thought you were full?"  
  
"Well hearing dad's voice and that moment made hungry aren't you?" Tea asked  
  
"Yeah I am now." Raine replied keeping her gaze on the ice cream Tea laughed and took some spoons and handed one to Raine and they both ate the ice cream...  
  
"So what with that outfit of yours?" Tea wondered  
  
"Oh! I wore this to match the skat..." Raine stopped and remembered the incident that happened earlier that afternoon...  
  
"Skateboard?" Tea asked Raine nodded  
  
"We'll where is it?" tea asked looking around  
  
"Well... the thing... is... its broke" Raine said  
  
"Whoa! You're not that bad at skateboarding are you?! if that's the cause of those scratches on your arms." Tea said Raine shook her head and said "Well not really you see what happen is..." Raine was cut off when they heard their mom enter the kitchen and sat down still sobbing and holding the cellphone tightly "Mom?" Tea said Her mom looked at her and smiled...  
  
"It's been so long since I've heard you father's voice I'm so happy! this day is the happiest day of my life." Their mom said while Raine and Tea hugged their mom tightly after wiping their tears they all decided to call it a night and hit the hay.  
  
In Tea and Raine's room...  
  
Tea was in front of the mirror brushing her hair she stopped and turned when she saw Raine emerged from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe carrying her clothes and tossing it in a basket near the door Raine noticed the Tea was staring at her...  
  
"I could melt you know..." Raine said without looking up and taking out her pajamas from a drawer Tea laughed getting the joke and then she glanced at Raine's clothes in the basket and remembered their conversation in the kitchen...  
  
"Oh yeah you didn't tell what why your skateboard was broke... Tell me!" Tea demanded  
  
'ugh I thought she forgot! Oh might as well tell her...here goes' Raine thought  
  
"Well you see sis while I was headed to your dance school while I was crossing the street I had a little accident... umm I was hit by a car..." Raine stopped as she saw Tea's surprised expression  
  
"Well I'm alright! Good thing I was able to use the board as a shield and I wore those massive paddings so please don't tell mom okey?" Raine quickly explained to her surprised sister and then smiled innocently Tea recovered from her shocked state...  
  
"WHAT!!! Did you get the plate number?! let's sue!!!" Tea was yelling frantically  
  
"Wait! Wait! Sis it wasn't their fault it was mine actually... I wasn't paying attention while I was crossing the rode... so let's forget about it" Raine explained quietly while glancing at the door afraid that her mom might have heard Tea's shouts Tea calmed herself...  
  
"Okey sis but pay attention next time okey? Those paddings must have been really massive" Tea said Raine nodded and showed her a quick thumbs up and went to the bathroom again to change when she came out...  
  
"What that suppose to be?! ha!" Tea laughed as she saw Raine's pajamas it was your normal every night pajama but what made Tea laugh was the prints on it  
  
"Hey! I like Timon and Pumba!!!" Raine said annoyed as she went to her bed and went on it and covered herself with the blankets embarrassed Tea recovered from what she saw and went back to her brushing they were both silent...  
  
"Umm sis I want to ask why is my bed still here?" Raine asked breaking the silence  
  
"Oh yeah mom didn't want to move it and I didn't want to either so it's just there." Tea answered as she turned to face her sister  
  
"Oh... why does it look the same even smells the same?" Raine asked again  
  
"Even though we didn't move it doesn't we didn't took care of it mom covered it with a cloth and dusted and cleaned it as always." Tea explained Raine was silent looking at Tea as she was going to her own bed the one beside Raine's and covered herself with the blanket and faced Raine smiling...  
  
"so tell me about..." before Tea could finish her request they heard a knock on the door they both turned and saw their mom she went in and went to Raine and kissed her on the forehead whispering a "goodnight" Raine nodded and closed her eyes. Then their mom went to Tea and kissed her too and said a "goodnight" as well Tea also nodded and closed her eyes as her little sister did. Seeing them asleep Tea and Raine's mom went and turned off the light then she stopped when she heard...  
  
"mom?!" She went back turned on the lights and saw Raine up  
  
"What is it dear?" She asked gently  
  
"Please keep the light on." Raine pleaded her mom smiled and said "I'll just keep the door open is it okey?" Raine smiled and nodded and her mom turned off the lights but didn't close the door Raine went back to sleep little did she know that Tea was still awake...  
  
"She's still afraid of the dark" Tea said giggling and went back to sleep herself.  
  
This chapter is dramatic right?! I have to end here okey guys? So please review and tell what you guys think oki? R and R oh! By the way I'm open for any suggestions okey? Till next chapter I won't update unless someone... even one reviews "please and thank you" 


	4. Chapter IV

Hi guys wait before you start throwing rotten tomatoes at me listen first I updated late I'm so sorry I was feeling sick and every time I turn on the computer I fall asleep and one more thing my brother is always annoying me hugging and kissing yuck I hate it very much now you can throw at me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh run away fast!!!  
  
Mokuba: where did she go? Well on with the fic!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! There I said it!!! Wiping rotten tomatoes off  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING Tea's eyes shot open...  
  
"Can anyone get the door!!! She yelled and then blushed with embarrassment realizing that it was really the phone that was ringing...  
  
"stupid phone" Tea mumbled to herself while picking up the phone holding it up to her ear...  
  
"hello" she said  
  
"Oi Tea are you awake now?!" came a voice through the receiver Tea recognized the voice immediately  
  
"Mai?! Your calling at this hour of the night?!" Tea said looking around her dark room her curtains were not put back that's why she didn't know that it was already dawn  
  
"What night?! It's already dawn!!!" Mai yelled form the phone  
  
"Oh! Hehe sorry my curtains were closed why are you calling?" Tea said feeling a little embarrassed  
  
"You forgot didn't you?" Mai said  
  
"What?" Tea said wondering what she forgot  
  
"Didn't we plan to come to school early so we could have time to sit and chat?" Mai said getting frustrated  
  
"Oh! Yeah I'm really sorry Mai I completely forgot I'll tell you when I get to school okey?!" Tea said feeling guilty about forgetting the plan  
  
"yeah okay" Mai replied  
  
"Oh! And Mai?! Thanks for the wake up call bye!" Tea said  
  
"Sure no problem bye!" Mai replied and hung up Tea placed the phone down turned on her lamp and stretched she was still sleepy she stood up and walked wobbly to the bathroom after a quick shower she emerged form the bathroom smelling really good she changed to her under garments and then her uniform she then went to the mirror she looked at herself then thought 'I'm in college! Gosh! Why do I still have to wear this stupid uniform!!!' then she looked around the room it was getting brighter after Tea opened the curtains and looked at Raine's bed  
  
"Wonder where Raine is?" Tea said and then went down while she was going down the stairs she was hearing voices form the kitchen...  
  
"MOM!!! Why do I have to wear this uniform the skirt is too short!!!" Raine yelled  
  
'uniform? Raine's going to school too?!' Tea thought then she went the kitchen and saw Raine in the same uniform and her blue hair was tied in a ponytail Tea wanted to laugh Raine was pulling her skirt down complaining that it was too short  
  
"You look so cute sis! Really different from that punk look form yesterday you look so sweet!!!" Tea said teasing her sister Raine turned red with anger and glared at Tea  
  
"AW!!! You look even cuter having the red cheeks!" Tea teased again  
  
"MOM!" Raine yelled  
  
"now now Raine stop yelling your uniform is suppose to be like that your sister's skirt is much shorter than that even." Their mom said Raine went silent  
  
"And Tea stop teasing your sister you know that she is going to the same school as you." Their mom explained  
  
"Really?! Oh yeah I forgot DU also has a high school." Tea said  
  
"okey then sit down and eat." Their mom commanded Raine and Tea sat down and ate their breakfast quietly but every now and then exchanging glares when they finished breakfast they both stood up and kissed their mom goodbye and before going out the door they yelled "love you mom!" Tea got her keys before she could open the car door...  
  
"umm sis I was just wondering if it's okey with you if we walk to school? I mean it's just 2 blocks away." Raine explained and finally speaking to her sister  
  
"sure why not I need the exercise since I'm not having my dance classes this week let's go!" Tea said placing the keys in her bag they walked they were silent Tea noticed Raine looking down and was pulling the skirt again...  
  
"I was not lying when I said that you looked really sweet and cute in that." Tea said breaking the silence Raine looked up she was not short after all she was sixteen and they were almost the same height but with a difference of inches  
  
"really?!" Raine asked  
  
"yeah of course if someone saw you yesterday wearing that punk outfit will have a hard time recognizing you today." Tea explained Raine giggled  
  
"Thanks sis" Raine said  
  
"no problem by the way I didn't know you were enrolled here." Tea said wondering  
  
"Well you see in England it was really boring I had nothing to do except study Dad let me play sports of course but only once in a while because of my condition. " Raine explained  
  
"Didn't you have friends?" Tea asked  
  
"Of course I did they were the ones who taught me skate boarding." Raine said  
  
"boys?" Tea asked  
  
"yeah they were the sons of Dad's executives." Raine replied  
  
"you didn't go to school?" Tea asked  
  
"no I had a private teacher I was getting worse and was not allowed to go out of the house for two years but last year I got better and started to go outside and play with my friends and have fun then I finally got the courage to say to Dad that I want to go back here he agreed of course Grandmother protested but Dad made a deal with grandmother that if he stays I can go back grandmother agreed so that's why I came here alone." Raine explained tears falling down her cheek Tea stopped and hugged her sister  
  
"there there sis don't cry mom and Dad will be together someday." Tea said comforting her sister  
  
"But that old woman will never let him go! Stupid witch!" Raine exclaimed  
  
"Don't think about that now it's your first day of high school be happy!" Tea said smiling Raine wiped her tears and smiled  
  
"That's more like it! The only problem is what family name did Dad use to enroll you?" Tea asked  
  
"moms." Raine replied softly They continued to walk they were silent once again but when Tea saw the school  
  
"Were almost there!" Raine looked up and saw the school  
  
"Wow it's really big!" Raine said smiling  
  
"Let's go!" Tea said Dashing towards the school Raine ran after her they stopped in front of the school panting  
  
"Were...finally...here" Tea said breathing hard  
  
"TEA!!!"  
  
Tea looked up and saw her friends crowding around her they were hugging  
  
"Oh guys I'm so glad to see you again!" Tea exclaimed  
  
"umm Tea who is she?" Duke asked pointing at Raine  
  
"Raine!" Yugi yelled running to Raine and hugging her Raine was surprised then pulled away and looked at the person who was hugging her, her eyes grew wider when she recognized him  
  
"Yugi!" Raine screamed hugging him again  
  
"umm I think were a little lost here who is Raine?" Tristan asked Yugi pulled away  
  
"We'll guys this is Tea's younger sister form England." Yugi explained  
  
"Hi!" Raine smiled and waved at them  
  
"sis this is Bakura, Duke, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Tristan and of course Yugi!" Tea said They went to Raine and greeted her the boys shook her hand and the girls gave her a hug  
  
"Hey Why is Joey in a bad mood today?" Tea asked  
  
"Well while we were waiting for you Kaiba arrived and started calling him 'dog' again." Mai explained  
  
"I'm not a dog!" Joey said  
  
"Kaiba?" Raine asked  
  
"He is the moody, snobby, cold hearted arrogant jerk in school but he has a really sweet brother Mokuba I think your in the same grade as he is." Tea said  
  
"well look at the time I have to go guys bye good luck with school nice meeting you Raine." Mai said starting to leave and winking at Raine The others waved back  
  
"Well let's get inside I have to show you the office." Tea said Raine nodded  
  
"Do want us to come with you Tea?" Serenity asked  
  
"Oh It's okey you guys go on and save me a seat okey!" Tea said  
  
"Sure" They yelled back Tea smiled  
  
"I like your friends." Raine said giggling  
  
"really?!" Tea asked  
  
"Yeah there are fun to be with" Raine said they walked to the office and went to the secretary  
  
"what can I do for you girls?" the secretary asked warmly  
  
"umm this is my sister Raine Mazaki." Tea said  
  
"ahh the new student well I'll show her to her classroom you may go now Ms. Mazaki." The secretary said Tea nodded and waved goodbye to Raine, Raine waved back and faced the secretary she smiled at Raine  
  
"Well Raine follow me I'll show you to your class." The secretary said walking towards the door Raine nodded and followed after a short walk through the halls they arrived finally at a classroom the door was open and class was starting  
  
"Umm excuse Mr. Kinomoto? You new student is here." The secretary said knocking at the door  
  
"ahh she is finally here thank you Mrs. Stevens." Mr. Kinomoto said walking out of the classroom  
  
"She is Raine Mazaki well I'll leave to her to you now good luck with your studies Ms. Mazaki bye." With that Mrs. Stevens took her leave Raine turned to face Mr. Kinomoto he was a tall guy he had a pale face but he wore a very welcoming smile Raine smiled back at him  
  
"well I'll give you a little introduction and you come in okey?" Mr. Kinomoto said Raine nodded Mr. Kinomoto went in the classroom  
  
"Okey class we have a new student with us today please welcome her." With that Raine went in she was feeling very nervous of course who wouldn't be with almost all the eyes looking at you Raine smiled  
  
"Hi! My name is ..." while Raine was introducing herself a boy with raven black hair who is almost as tall as his brother now and the same age as Raine sat on the last seat in the last row with his face on his hands cursing in his thoughts 'UGH! Stupid! Stupid! How could I forget to ask her name!!!' He was so occupied in his cursing that he didn't notice the new student that was introducing herself until  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba shot his head up  
  
"What?" he said turning to his classmate  
  
"The teacher's calling you" his classmate replied  
  
"Yes sir?" Mokuba asked facing his teacher but his eyes fell on the student beside his teacher 'she looks familiar' he thought still staring at her  
  
"Raine I'm sure you know who Mokuba is now you can sit in that empty seat beside him." Mr. Kinomoto said as Raine nodded and walked quickly to the seat and sat down  
  
"Well that's settled let's continue History!" Mr. Kinomoto said eagerly groans were heard everywhere Mokuba was still staring at Raine, Raine noticed this  
  
'sis was right he couldn't even recognize me so he's Mokuba' Raine thought and giggled  
  
"What's funny?" Mokuba asked starting to get annoyed  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" Raine said  
  
"That voice you're the girl from yesterday." Mokuba said keeping his voice low  
  
"jack pot!" Raine said also keeping her voice low  
  
"wow this is great! I'm Mokuba Kaiba by the way." Mokuba said holding out his hand  
  
"I'm Raine Mazaki." They shook hands and smiled.  
  
Okey I should stop here before I fall asleep again I'll up date soon please R and R tell me What you guys think.  
  
P.S. I want to take this opportunity to thank the people who reviewed my fic since the 1st chapter:  
  
In alphabetical order:  
  
DemonicMarik Thank you very much I'm glad you think it's good thanks again for reviewing!!!  
  
dirtylilblonde thank you I'm glad you like Raine I thought no one wouldn't we'll Raine is usually the name I used in some of my fics that's why I used the name thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
HieilovesBotan I see your name again! Wait I'm not complaining thank you for reviewing I updated sorry for the long wait thanks again!!!  
  
KeikoGurl thanks I'm trying to keep the chapters more than one thousand words I love S/T too they look so good together I'm glad you like my fic thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Marin M Thank you for reviewing and my other fic as well I continued!!!  
  
mimi281 I'm glad you love it and think it's awesome it really warms up my heart gives me inspiration thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Mokuba's Official Glomper thanks I'm glad you like it thanks so much for reviewing by the way what does glomper mean anywayz?  
  
PackLeaderT Gosh! I so like your fics I recently read one it's very nice and made me sweat very thank you so much for reviewing!!!  
  
"PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!"  
R AND R 


	5. Chapter V

Hi guys I'm yeah yeah I updated quick didn't I, I really needed to write this, this idea keeps on popping in my mind even when I go in the bathroom so I needed to put this up so on with the fic!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I really wish I do own yugioh but unfortunately I DON"T that's why I'm writing this fic I'm pathetic aren't I on with the fic...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The morning went great for Raine but for Tea...  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH" Tea shrieked  
  
"Now now Tea there is no need to scream for happiness." Her Teacher Mrs. Estellore said  
  
"But why do I have to be the class president again?!" She asked  
  
"Ms. Mazaki your classmates voted you so that means your right for the job and class now that we have a president that automatically makes Tea one of our class representatives we need two so we need one more any nominees?" Mrs. Estellore asked  
  
"uhh I nominate...Kaiba!" Joey said snickering Kaiba glared at Joey for saying his name  
  
"Wheeler!" Kaiba telled  
  
"chill out Kaiba it's not like you'll win or anything." Joey said trying to control his laughter  
  
"I nominate Joey!" Tristan said trying to controlling his laughter  
  
"what!?" Joey yelled at his best friend  
  
"I nominate Tristan!" Duke said laughing at Tristan's shock expression  
  
"Duke!!!" Tristan said raising his hand to nominate again but before he could even say Duke's name  
  
"I close the nominations." Yugi said trying to stop his friend's stupid fiasco  
  
"I second the motion" Bakura said knowing what Yugi was trying to do Tea just sighed writing the nominees on the board  
  
"We'll the nominations are done now one thing left to do is vote!" Mrs. Estellore said enthusiastically. The voting part was very complicated many were raising there hand twice and sometimes others change their minds which made Mrs. Estellore and Tea angry but in the end they sorted it out and counted the votes...  
  
"We'll it seems that we have a class representative and that is Mr... Kaiba!" Mrs. Estellore girls started to cheer for joy  
  
"I can't believe Kaiba won!" Joey said frustrated  
  
"I can't believe all the girls aside from Tea voted for him!!!" Tristan said  
  
"we'll this means that the both of you Tea, Kaiba will attending meetings in the afternoon with all the other class representatives form the other classes okey." Mrs. Estellore explained  
  
"yes" Tea said through gritted teeth Kaiba just nodded.  
  
During Lunch time...  
  
"I can't believe I'm the class President again!!!" Tea complained while munching on her sandwich  
  
"You are?!... That's great! Congratulations Tea!" came Serenity's voice and sat down beside her brother Tea shook her head and looked down  
  
"It's not so bad Tea you can handle this just like last year." Yugi said encouraging  
  
"Yeah last year was great you never had difficulty." Bakura said  
  
"It's not that guys it's okey that I became the class president..."  
  
"Don't forget! And class representative!" Tristan reminded  
  
"UGH whatever I will be very busy and won't have time for my sister and I have to start talking to Kaiba." Tea said Turning around staring at Kaiba sitting alone in a corner in the canteen typing furiously on his laptop with his fan club looking dreamily at him in the background  
  
"Why did you have to nominate him Joey?" Tea said turning to glare at Joey  
  
"Tristan dared me!" Joey said pointing at Tristan  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one who nominated Kaiba." Tristan retorted  
  
"I heard all the girls voted for Kaiba that's why he won?" Serenity asked  
  
"all except me ." Tea replied swallowing the last piece of bread with frustration  
  
"He was just lucky that the girls consist more than half the class." Duke said Tristan and Joey nodded in agreement  
  
"Hey where's Raine by the way?" Yugi asked  
  
"I think she's with the guidance counselor right now." Tea said looking at her watch.  
  
The day went fine for Tea too the class went by slowly until dismissal came  
  
"Finally I can go home." Tea said happily while picking up her books and started for the exit door  
  
"Umm Miss Mazaki? Mr. Kaiba? A moment please" Kaiba looked up and Tea turned around seeing there teacher grumbling something under their breath they walked towards there teacher  
  
"There will be a meeting for all the class representatives in the A.V.R. attendance is a must so please I want you both to be there." Mr. Estellore explained  
  
"What but..." Tea wanted to complain but was stopped when Mrs. Estellore held up a hand  
  
"I don't want to hear any excuses and you too Mr. Kaiba." She said glaring at the both of them Tea just bend her head down nodding  
  
"okey then see you there" and with that Mrs. Estellore left Kaiba went back to his seat and got his books and left the room Tea went to Yugi and told her what the teacher just said  
  
"It's okey if you guys just go on." Tea said sadly  
  
"it's okey Tea we'll wait up for you." Yugi said  
  
"really it's okey with you?" Tea asked  
  
"yeah we'll wait for you in the soccer field Joey, Duke and Tristan planned to practice soccer so they could warm up as they say." Yugi said  
  
"thanks Yugi by the way please tell Raine that she can go on home with out me" Tea said opening her locker and stuffing her stuff inside she smiled at her friends and left for the A.V.R. when she arrived she saw Kaiba leaning by the door way with his arms crossed He looked up and stared at her  
  
"Took you long enough?!" Kaiba said  
  
"I didn't told you to wait." Tea snapped  
  
"Whatever Mazaki Mrs. Estellore is inside and when she sees me without you I don't want to start explaining how irresponsible you are about time!" Kaiba snapped back  
  
"Fine I'm sorry I can't help it if I walk like a turtle!!!" Tea said sarcastically  
  
"thank you for stating the obvious." Kaiba said smirking but before Tea could reply Kaiba went in Tea followed there were a lot of people in the room  
  
"okey students I want all the representatives seated together." Came the voice of Madam Luna the scary student's affairs coordinator so Tea and Seto knew not to get on Madam Luna's bad side so they sat together grumbling "stupid meeting." Madam Luna seeing all the students seated and ready to listen she said "Thank you for your cooperation, Now let's start our meeting with first order of business..."  
  
'This is going to be long I hope Yugi waits up.' Tea thought as she stared at the teacher in front.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Joey! How could you miss that?!" yelled Tristan  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan I didn't have time to practice over the summer I was busy." Joey explained  
  
"Yeah chasing girls with Duke!" Tristan snapped  
  
"Hey! How did you know?!" Joey asked  
  
"When have you been busy doing other stuff other than chasing girls?" Tristan said  
  
"Shut up!" Joey snapped  
  
"no you shut up!!!" Tristan snapped back and they started punching each other Duke was just ignoring them he was used to Joey and Tristan's fist fights Yugi and Bakura were sweat dropping watching Joey and Tristan beat the crap out of each other  
  
"Hey Yugi! Bakura!" a cheerful voice came Bakura and Yugi turned to see Raine's smiling face  
  
"Hey Raine!" Yugi greeted back  
  
"Hey Raine" Bakura said  
  
"Where's sis?" she asked  
  
"She's not here." Bakura said  
  
"huh? Where is she then?" Raine asked  
  
"you see she's the president of our class and had to attend a meeting in the A.V.R." Yugi explained  
  
"Hey Raine!" came Tristan, Joey and Duke's voice Raine turned around and saw the bruised faces of Joey and Tristan  
  
"umm are you guys gonna be alright?" Raine asked looking worried  
  
"yeah they gonna be alright don't worry they do this all the time every soccer practice." Duke explained  
  
"okey if you say so, umm Yugi when sis comes please tell her that I'll be going at a friends house please..."Raine said  
  
"okey Raine I'll tell her but be careful." Yugi said  
  
"I will thank you bye guys!!!" Raine said running off.  
  
"I'm home!" Tea said getting in the house and flopping on the couch  
  
"welcome home dear how was school?" came her mom's voice  
  
"It was fine huh? Where is Raine?" Tea asked looking around for her sister  
  
"Didn't she tell that she is at a friend's house?" her mom said  
  
"yeah Yugi said she did but I thought that she would be home right now." Tea explained  
  
"your right Tea I think you should go and fetch her she might not know how to come back home." Her mom said in a worry tone  
  
"Sure mom don't worry where is this friend's house anyway, did she tell you?" Tea asked  
  
"yes she did she was at the..."  
  
"What?! She is at Kaiba's mansion!!! But this means she met Mokuba." Tea said  
  
"you know where she is?" her mom asked  
  
"Yeah mom who wouldn't know where that mansion is I should go it's getting late." Tea said going out of the house starting the journey to the Kaiba Mansion  
  
"Be careful!" Her mom called  
  
"I will!" Tea called back.  
  
"WOW! You really have a lot of games and gadgets here Mokuba." Raine exclaimed eyeing all the games in the living room. There was a huge flat screen tv with big speakers on each side game consoles located in a drawer under the television and other games from the Kaiba corporation  
  
"This is great!!! good thing we don't have home work yet." Raine said  
  
"yeah which game do you want to play first?" Mokuba said  
  
"Umm this one!" Raine said pointing at a table with a duel monsters game board on it, it was not an ordinary game board it was sort of a mini dueling stadium  
  
"You play Duel monsters?" Mokuba asked  
  
"Yeah I love it!" Raine replied  
  
"Do you have a deck?" Mokuba asked  
  
"Of course I always keep it with me." Raine said pulling out deck from her pocket  
  
"Alright! Let's begin!" Mokuba said "Umm wait Mokuba can I use your phone? I have tom tell my mom where I am, she might get worried." Raine explained  
  
"sure it's over there." Mokuba said pointing at a corner on the wall  
  
"Thanks" Raine said and headed towards the phone she dialed the telephone number and waited for someone to pick up when someone did  
  
"umm hello mom I'm at friend's house is it okey?" Raine asked  
  
"Of course dear where are you?" Her mom asked  
  
"I'm at the Kaiba mansion so don't worry okey?" Raine said  
  
"okey dear take care! Bye bye." Her mom said  
  
"I will bye bye" Raine said and hung up she went to Mokuba who was sitting at the table staring at her wearing an evil grin  
  
"what?!" Raine asked  
  
"ready to lose?" Mokuba said  
  
"fat chance!" and with that they started dueling the game was so absorbing and fun that they didn't notice the time.  
  
"I'm almost there!" Tea said to herself as she walked towards the gate of the Mansion and went in  
  
"Why did I have to walk all the way here!!!" She complained   
  
"Finally home." Kaiba said relieved entering his home he was going upstairs to check on Mokuba when he heard noises in the living room he went down knowing it might be Mokuba playing video games he peeked in a little and saw a glimpse of blue hair  
  
"What the..." he said and when he was about to enter the living room...  
  
DING! DONG!  
  
'stupid door' Kaiba thought as he went to the door opening revealing Tea's exhausted face  
  
"What are you doing here Mazaki?! I see you couldn't wait to see me again?" Kaiba smirked  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I'm thirsty want to get something to drink in the kitchen?" Mokuba asked  
  
"Sure I'm thirsty too!" Raine said they stood and headed to the kitchen  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Shut up Kaiba! Its bad enough I see you in class and now in afternoon meetings as well but fortunately I'm not here to see your arrogant face I'm here to fetch my sister!" Tea exclaimed  
  
"What sister you don't have a sister Mazaki..."  
  
"Sis!?" came Raine's voice Kaiba turned around and saw his brother Mokuba with a Blue haired girl drinking iced tea  
  
"Hey Mokuba! Sis let's go now I'm trying my very best not to strangle Kaiba in his home." Tea explained Raine smiled  
  
"sure sis bye Mokuba thank you for inviting me over and for the drink." Raine said handing Mokuba the empty glass  
  
"welcome see you tomorrow then." Mokuba said  
  
"sure" Raine replied she walked towards the door and stopped in front of Kaiba she smiled and nodded at him and went to her sister  
  
"Later Kaiba." Tea said  
  
"Whatever Mazaki." Kaiba replied recovering from the news that he received Tea and Raine started the journey back home when they were out the gate Kaiba closed the door.  
  
Tea and Raine were quiet while walking back home  
  
"thank you sis for fetching me." Raine said breaking the silence  
  
"sure I was really surprised when mom said you were at Kaiba's house there's no way I would go there for other reasons except you of course I had enough of seeing Kaiba's arrogant face in my classes and now I have to be with him during after school meetings my blood boils whenever I see him!!!" Tea complained  
  
"you like him don't you?" Raine said  
  
"What!?" Tea exclaimed  
  
"I loathe him!!!" Tea snapped Raine giggled  
  
"But you know sis as the old saying goes 'the more you hate the more you love'" Raine said Tea stopped turning red with anger Raine laughed and ran to her house not daring to look back  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Tea yelled running after Raine.  
  
I have to end it here so tell me what you think but personally I think it sucked so forget me and tell what you guys think okey R and R!!!  
  
asuka-2004 hi thanks so much for reviewing I really appreciate but for your question it will answered next chapter talk about suspense thanks again!!!  
  
black---whitejoa thank you!!! I'm glad you liked Mokuba I think your question has been answered in this chapter its not love2 but there together I was really flattered at what you said I don't really think I'm that skilled but thanks!!!  
  
HieilovesBotan Hey I see you again! It's so great you review all the time I'm so touched I want to cry thank you so much!!!  
  
To all my reviewers:  
R and R  
"PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" 


	6. chapter VI

AN: Hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't update soon I admit I'm soooo lazy!!! I can't help it and school just started last june 14 2004!!! And our phone just broke thanks for all your reviews I love you guys my inspiration so... ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
WARNING: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!!! I even saving now so I could buy that Ragnarok manga that I really really want... don't let my rantings get to you guys so... on with the fic!!!  
  
The next day Raine had to walk to school all by herself since Tea forgot to do something really important last night for school Raine walked to school deep in thought ignoring everything around her  
  
'Why do I feel like I forgotten something!' she thought aloud when she reached the school she nodded at Yugi and his friends when they greeted her they were waiting for Tea as usual outside the school Raine didn't stopped but just walk by after the nod but Yugi went to her...  
  
"Hey Raine where's Tea? Um... are you alright?" Yugi said after realizing that Raine looked really depressed  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine oh! Sis told me to tell you guys that she'll be coming to school a little late she had to do something important for school." Raine explained  
  
"Oh? Thanks are you really sure you're fine?" Yugi asked concerned  
  
"Yeah really." Raine said putting on a slight smile and it quickly faded after Yugi was satisfied and went to his friends Raine went to her locker and opened it she took out her books and closed the locker door and leaned her head on the door  
  
'What is it that I forgot!' she thought getting frustrated then she just sighed and turned to her side to go to class when suddenly  
  
CLUNK!  
  
THUG!  
  
When Raine turned to her side her forehead met the locker door of a certain student who conveniently opened his locker with a hard pull just in the right second when Raine turned on her heel the student looked over his locker door having the feeling he hit something or someone  
  
"Raine!!! I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!" the student explained wide eyed and quickly helped Raine up who looked liked   
  
"Oh! Hey Mokuba! Look at the pretty numbers... numbers?... aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh I remember I didn't do my math homework!!!" Raine screamed  
  
"What did you s...." before Mokuba could finish Raine dashed off to class yelling "Thanks for the hit on head Mokuba I have to go do my homework!!!... Oh! Sorry" Raine was bumping into everyone  
  
"But Raine!!! Math is first period!!!" Mokuba yelled back but Raine was out of sight  
  
"Oh well..." He said to himself going back to his locker...  
  
5 minutes later  
  
'Oh! CRAP!!! I'm late on the second day of school!!!' Anzu thought as she ran in the almost empty halls  
  
'It's all Kaiba's fault we were suppose to work on this together that's why it was due the next day! UGH! When I see him I'm going to yell at him' Anzu reminded herself when she turned the corner to the office of Madam Luna  
  
OAF!  
  
Ran into someone and guess who?! Anzu looked down on who she ran into and then her eyes met the dark icy blue eyes of  
  
"Kaiba! I'm sorry..."  
  
"Just get off Mazaki!!" Kaiba yelled Anzu scrambled to her feet while Kaiba got up and wiped himself Anzu was embarrassed and it quickly faded when her senses kicked in  
  
"This all your fault you know!" Anzu said  
  
"What are you talking about!? You ran into me!!!" Kaiba replied  
  
"We'll I wouldn't be running late if it wasn't for that stupid assignment you won't do!" Anzu said  
  
"You mean this?" Kaiba said holding up a folder  
  
"What!? I thought you can't do it cause your TOO busy." Anzu said mockingly  
  
"We'll my computer crashed last night and all the files were erased even though I could fix my computer in a snap..." He bragged "I thought about it and realized you're not reliable Mazaki! So I did the stupid assignment." He finally finished  
  
"good cause unlike you I didn't have the LUXURY of time last night and I just barely finished MY HALF this morning I figured I would passed this and tell Madam Luna that you didn't do your job." Tea said coolly  
  
"Why you..." before Kaiba could finish his sentence the door to Madam Luna's office opened it was then Tea realized that they were standing in front of her office  
  
"What's the problem?" Madam Luna said calmly  
  
"Umm... Madam Luna..." Tea was at a loss of words the students affairs coordinator was a tiger in there school and was a total terror even Tea was afraid of her but not Seto Kaiba  
  
"I came to pass the assignment you gave us yesterday afternoon in the meeting." Kaiba said handing the paper to the coordinator  
  
"Me too!" Tea said and immediately handed her folder to the coordinator  
  
"and just in time" Madam Luna said as she accepted it  
  
"the both you may go now and by the looks of it you're both late for class." She said glancing at her watch Kaiba and Tea went to their class in total silence not daring to say anything when they were at the doorway Mrs. Manliguez their history teacher was in the middle of her lectures when she noticed them  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Mazaki where have you too been?" She asked softly giggles and soft whispers were heard from the class  
  
"We went to Madam Luna's office to pass our assignment for the meeting." Tea said ignoring the mumbles of her classmates  
  
"We'll I'm sure it was important so take your seats." Mrs. Manliguez said calmly so Tea and Kaiba did as they were told and Mrs. Manliguez continued her lecture  
  
"Phew glad that's over." Tea said as she sighed in relief  
  
AFTER FIRST PERIOD  
  
Mokuba arrived in his class and sat down beside Raine who was placing her forehead on her desk Raine raised her head to greet who was sitting beside her as she rubbed her forehead which had a huge band aid on it Mokuba felt guilty  
  
"Raine I'm sorry for doing that." Mokuba said as he pointed at Raine's forehead  
  
"Oh it's nothing I wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't hit me on the head but frankly it hurts to remember." Raine complained  
  
"so... how'd it go?" Mokuba asked  
  
"Oh it was nothing much I got detention for being late and for not doing my homework and another one for sleeping in math class and I think that's all of it." Raine said calmly  
  
"Whoa three detentions on the second day of school and you look so relaxed." Mokuba said amazed  
  
"yeah and to tell you the truth this is the first time I ever got detention and this should be a new experience." Raine said truthfully and smiled  
  
"Why didn't you do your homework anyway? So don't tell me you didn't do your history homework too!? Ugh Raine just prepare for another detention..." Mokuba ranted on  
  
"But I did my history homework." Raine said  
  
"What?! Then why didn't you do your math then?!" Mokuba said  
  
"duh math is boring and history is much cooler besides I fell asleep on my math homework when I was about to do it." Raine explained  
  
"That explains it." Mokuba replied  
  
"Hang on! I didn't see you in math class where have you been?" Raine asked suspiciously  
  
"We'll Mrs. Brigoli gave me a little errand since I ran into her this morning it took me the whole first period to do it good thing she excused me in math class." Mokuba explained Raine frowned  
  
"why didn't you tell me I should have gone with you!!!" Raine exclaimed  
  
"What?! I was going to but you ran off like a lunatic!" Mokuba retorted  
  
"Okay okay my only problem is... how am I supposed to tell my sister about this..." Raine said as she hit her head on her desk with an OUCH!  
  
AT LUNCH  
  
"Hey Tea why were you late anyway and with Kaiba!?" Joey asked spraying his sandwich with ketchup  
  
"I told you Madam Luna gave us an assignment yesterday during that boring meeting and Kaiba didn't want to do it cause he was TOO busy." Tea said  
  
"so you did it?" Yugi asked  
  
"Yeah last night but I was too sleepy to go on so I went to sleep but when I woke up I had only a few minutes left before school I had to send Raine on her own to school today but when I arrived in school I went straight to Madam Luna's office but I LUCKILY bump into Kaiba but then he told me he did the stupid assignment anyway UGH! good for him cause I only did my half and put the blame on him when Madam Luna asks." Tea said angrily and glanced at Kaiba who was typing on his laptop in a corner of the cafeteria with his fan club closely behind him Kaiba rolled his eyes at them  
  
"Oh yeah speaking of Raine she looked really bummed when she arrived here this morning." Duke said  
  
"Really?! Maybe I should go talk to her." Tea said  
  
"now is the right time cause there she is." Tristan said pointing at Raine who was sitting in the cafeteria with Mokuba and lets not forget Mokuba's fan club as well closely behind them glaring daggers at Raine  
  
"the Kaiba's really are famous with the ladies." Bakura commented  
  
"humph! What does Kaiba have that I don't?" Joey asked everyone sweat dropped except Tristan who simply said "brains."  
  
"What?! I'll show you brains!" Joey said showing a fist at Tristan  
  
"Oh yeah bring it on!!!" Tristan replied with that they started a fist fight then students started to swarm around them betting on who would win Tea just sighed and left the table and went to Raine  
  
"Hey sis!" Raine said as she noticed her sister coming over  
  
"Hey Raine Hi Mokuba." Tea greeted when she arrived at the table  
  
"Hi Tea take a seat." Mokuba said welcoming Tea smiled and sat down  
  
"Hey Raine I heard from the guys that you were really depressed this morning." Tea said looking doubtful at what she was saying  
  
"Oh yeah but it was just this morning I just forgot about something and you know I get fazed out when I try to remember even depressed." Raine explained  
  
"so that weird habit hasn't change has it?" Tea said relieved  
  
"Yeah thanks for asking sis." Raine said  
  
"By the way Mokuba why aren't you sitting with your brother?" Tea asked  
  
"Well Raine is with me and it seems to me my brother is busy I don't want to bother him." Mokuba explained  
  
"Good point." Tea said  
  
"umm... sis we have to go Mokuba's giving me a tour of the school." Raine said standing up  
  
"Okay I have to go back and try to stop what Tristan and Joey started before Madam comes so see ya!" Tea said and left  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?!" Mokuba said as they got out of the cafeteria  
  
"umm... I'm afraid..." Raine said sheepishly  
  
"Okay Raine but you should to tell her after school." Mokuba said  
  
"Okay promise!... speaking of promises how about that tour." Raine said  
  
"Sure let's go let's start with the detention room first!" Mokuba teased Raine didn't notice this but said "Let's go!"  
  
It didn't take long when Raine's time to tell came when there teacher dismissed them Raine and Mokuba went to there lockers and stuffing them with there books  
  
"UGH good thing we don't have assignments today especially math or I'll have detention tomorrow." Raine said  
  
"I have to go." Mokuba said ignoring what she just said  
  
"What?! where are you going?" Raine asked quickly  
  
"Well I'm part of a soccer team only in the high school division of course for the college students its different we are having a meeting today about the try outs I can't miss it." Mokuba explained  
  
"Oh okay." Raine said  
  
"The meeting will be in the soccer field so if a miracle happens and the teacher lets you off early just go there maybe Tea and big brother are having another meeting." Mokuba said as he turned to leave  
  
"Okay then see you there." Raine called she sighed and went the opposite way then she heaved a huge gulp when she saw her sister walking with Seto Kaiba  
  
'Mokuba's right they must be having another meeting.' Raine thought as she walked towards her sister  
  
"Hey Raine what's up!" Tea greeted  
  
"hi sis umm... sis... you see I got detention today." Raine said "What?! What for?!" Tea asked but didn't notice Kaiba smirking from behind  
  
"We'll I've got three really..."  
  
Kaiba snorted and said  
  
"Are you sure this is really your sister Mazaki?... sounds like Wheeler's." Raine pouted  
  
"Shut it! Kaiba or do you want me to ask you the same question?" Tea retorted Kaiba was silenced He knew that Mokuba and him were different Tea smirked and turned to Raine who was trying her best not to laugh  
  
"Okay then I don't care what you did for receiving three detentions I'm sure it wasn't worse than what Joey and Tristan did." Tea said  
  
"There are in detention too!" Raine said excitedly glad to know that there was someone she knew in detention  
  
"Yeah they are always there during Tuesdays and Thursdays since there is no soccer practice..."  
  
"Are you done chatting Mazaki?!" Kaiba finally spoke  
  
"Yeah Kaiba better get going now sis before you're late I'll fetch you there after the meeting." Tea said  
  
"okay thanks sis!" Raine said as she turned to leave Kaiba and Tea just ignored each other when they entered the faculty  
  
IN DETENTION  
  
Raine slowly opened the door and went inside  
  
"just in time Ms. Mazaki." Ms. Joren said Tristan and Joey turned their heads when they heard Tea's family name  
  
"RAINE!!!" they both shouted  
  
"Mr. Taylor! Mr. Wheeler! go back to your seats and keep quiet!" Ms. Joren said Raine sat beside them and stared out the window it showed the soccer field she saw some of her classmates playing soccer and Mokuba was sitting on the benches talking to seemed to be the coach Raine turned her head it was awfully quiet  
  
'I hope that miracle Mokuba was talking about happens soon I'm SOOO BORED!!!' Raine thought  
  
After a while the door opened A guy went in he wasn't a teacher by looks on the puzzled expressions of Joey and Tristan  
  
"Daisy! I have something important to tell you!" The man said  
  
"Vincent? What are you doing here? what is it?" Ms. Joren asked confused Vincent went to her desk and kneeled in front of her holding up what seems to be an engagement ring  
  
"Do you want to... marry me?" He asked Ms. Joren was surprised everyone was silent  
  
"Vincent this is a surprise... I don't know what to say..." Mr. Joren said Vincent was crest fallen as he stood up and went for the door he stopped when heard Ms. Joren say "But... yes...I...do" those words took their time to register in Vincent's brain and before he knew it everyone in the class were cheering and shouting Vincent was so happy he hugged Ms. Joren who was turning red as tears of joy ran down her cheeks  
  
"Let's celebrate let's go out!" Vincent asked  
  
"Okay... but the class." Ms. Joren said  
  
"Just dismiss them." Vincent said  
  
"Okay class your lucky this time class dismiss." Ms Joren said as she and Vincent went out the door Joey and Tristan were jumping and shouting as some of the student were exciting the room and then laughed at Raine's surprised expression  
  
"Whoa! I thought scenes like those only happen in teledramas." Raine said  
  
"Hey Raine want to get something to eat at the diner? we'll drop you off home afterwards." Tristan asked  
  
"we'll... I kinda promise sis we'll go home together so sorry guys." Raine said sadly  
  
"Oh okay the sibling thing I understand." Joey said  
  
"Bye Raine." Tristan called when they left the room Raine was left alone  
  
'that was some miracle' Raine thought as she got up and went to the soccer field  
  
IN THE SOCCER FIELD  
  
Raine was bored she was sitting down by the benches and watch the students play she didn't have any friends yet at the moment she had only one friend  
  
"Hey Raine!" Mokuba greeted as he came closer  
  
"Hey!" Raine greeted back  
  
"Want to play with us?!" Mokuba asked holding a soccer ball  
  
"Sure... but is it okay with them?" Raine asked gesturing to the students in the field  
  
"Sure it's okay let's go!" Mokuba said pulling Raine from the benches the students stopped when they arrived  
  
"Hey Blazer! can we play?" Mokuba asked a guy who had the same punk attitude as Joey  
  
"Sure Raine right? Can you play?" He asked Raine as he threw a soccer ball at her  
  
"Yeah a bit." Raine replied as she caught the ball with her feet and started bouncing it on her head  
  
"Okay let's play!" Blazer said with that they played.  
  
IN THE A.V.R.  
  
"Finally the meeting's over!!!" Anzu said relieved and immediately headed for the door and went to the detention room she was surprised that the room was empty  
  
"wonder where Raine is?" Tea said as she sat down then she when she looked at the window she saw Raine in the soccer field playing...  
  
SOCCER FIELD  
  
"Nice shot Raine!" Blazer said when Raine scored a goal  
  
"Thanks!" Raine replied  
  
"Raine here comes Tea!" Mokuba called  
  
"Hey sis is it time to go?" Raine asked  
  
"I'm afraid so sis Mom is probably home by now." Tea said  
  
"okay sorry guys have to go." Raine said sadly  
  
"Do you have to? But we're winning!" Ralph complained  
  
"that goes for me too guys." Mokuba said gesturing to Seto Kaiba who was walking to wards them  
  
"Raine let's go before Kaiba comes I might explode." Tea said getting frustrated  
  
"Sure sis bye guys see..."  
  
"Wait! I was just observing you Raine right?" Mr. Alonzo who was the coach said  
  
"Yeah?" Raine asked confused  
  
"you're really good you might just get a shot at being in the team." He said  
  
"Really?!" Raine asked excited  
  
"Yeah but you have to try-out first Mokuba will tell you the requirements and when it will be so see you at try-outs!" He said with a wave  
  
"Wow! This is great! What are the requirements?! when's the try-outs!" Raine asked Mokuba  
  
"Raine you can just call him later Mom will be worried besides you have ask her about this." Tea said  
  
"oh yeah bye guys!" Raine said  
  
"Raine let's go before I see Kaiba's arrogant f..." Tea trailed of when Kaiba came  
  
"You're talking behind my back Mazaki?!" Kaiba said steadying his icy blue eyes on her  
  
"What's it to you if I am?" Tea snapped Then the both of them started glaring at each other not daring to blink Mokuba and Raine sweat dropped  
  
"I think we better go." Mokuba said as he started to pull Kaiba away  
  
"Yeah us too!" Raine replied as she too started to pull Tea the opposite way still Kaiba and Tea didn't look away as they were away by their siblings.  
  
This chapter was crappy wasn't it?! It was full of nonsense right?! to tell you guys the truth this is the longest chapter I've have typed it took me three days to do it please I'm begging R and R tell me what you think and if I should continue or not please review I love reading them.  
  
I WANT TO THANK  
  
asuka-2004 Hi! You must hate me do you? For not updating soon thank you so much!!! for reviewing!!!  
  
HieilovesBotan It's you again!!! I'm not complaining but thanks for reviewing I get really determined when read reviews!!!  
  
InuyashaKogaRULZ Thank you!!! For the comment and of course for reviewing!!!  
  
LuvinAnime Hey just read your review thank you so very many!!!  
  
Mokuba's Official Glomper Ahhh so that's what a "glomp" is... thank you for the enlightenment the skits were really funny especially the fork thing anyways thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
Taichi Prime yeah and she likes yami too! Why can't she like seto we'll that's why this fic is here thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
P.S. Thank you so much guys even though theirs only a few of you still knowing you guys reviewed I will always update thank you!!! Luv you guys!!! MWAH!!!  
  
R and R  
"PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!" 


	7. chapter VII

**MABUHAY!!!** You guys hate me don't you?! I don't really have a good reason but I'll tell you guys... our phone broke again!!! And I had no access to the internet for 1 month and I had emotional problems I found out that my friend was also in love with my crush and she knew that I was also crushing on the guy that's why I couldn't get my thoughts straight thinking about it and my mom just left for Saudi Arabia to work there and the last most unexcusable excuse... laziness and writer's block so please sowe!!!

**WARNING**: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
**  
Disclaimer**: I don't own YuGiOh!!! I don't even have the money to play Ragnarok or even afford a single manhwa... I have to stop babbling about my money problems so please... please continue...

"Mom, Were home!!!" Raine yelled as she rushed through the door with Tea trailing behind frowning

"Welcome home girls!" their mom replied cheerfully as she emerged from the kitchen and gave both of them a brief hug

"How was school?" she continued

"It was great!" Raine said

"But... the school called and told me you got detention for not doing your math homework." Her mom eyeing Raine closely

"Hehe... about that I'm really sorry mom, I was going to do it but I fell asleep on it and had no idea why I ended up on the bed since I remembered sleeping on the desk last night." Raine explained truthfully

"Your sister carried you on the bed when she found you sleeping on the table." Her mom said

"Huh? Really?!" Raine asked turning to her sister Tea, who had lost her rage when her mom hugged her, and nodded to what her mom said to Raine

"Yeah, and believe me your not light as a feather." Tea said teasing

"Hey! I'm not that heavy" Raine retorted

"Yeah and your not that light either." Tea said following her mom to the kitchen a few minutes later, Raine and Tea were helping their mom fix dinner and soon were all sitting together eating

"This tastes really great mom!!!" Raine complemented with her mouth full

"Sis don't talk when your mouth is full it's starting to give me indigestion." Tea said Raine swallowed her food and said "Sorry sis."

After Dinner they kept and cleaned everything and went to the living room watching their favorite soap opera on TV., It was in Spanish but it had subtitles Tea and her mom were so absorbed in it that they cried every time the main actress cried.

After the show Tea and her mom blew their noses and wiped their tears

"That was the saddest episode." Tea remarked

"I agree and I think that was Thalia's greatest performance ever." Her mom said then silence filled the room

"OH! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!!!" they both blurted out and thought how weird the silence was slowly filling the room again

"Isn't this silence a bit weird?" Tea said then they turned their head to the direction of the bean bag Raine was asleep snoring softly but then she stirred and was awake she yawned and stretched

"Finally it's over," Raine said relieved hearing the total silence and then noticing her mom and sister staring at her

"What?!" she said getting self conscious

"I can't believe you slept through that?!" Tea said

"I'm really sorry, I tried so hard not to fall asleep but I find soap operas... boring" Raine said truthfully Tea laughed and sat beside Raine hugging her

"Mom was right you're not an ordinary teenager." Tea said Raine was confused at what her sister just said but just stayed silent

"Okay girls school day tomorrow it's time for our beauty sleep." Their mom said

"In a minute mom I want to ask you something..." Raine said remembering what she was going to ask her mom "Okay shoot" Her mom replied curious at what her daughter was going to ask

"Ummm... there is this Soccer try-out happening this Saturday and I was wondering if I can go and try-out for the team." Raine said nervously

"Let me think..." her mom said and started to stare and into space then

"Okay Raine you can try-out but don't push yourself too much... and one more thing I want your sister to go with you since I can't were having a medical mission this weekend so I can't be with you girls." Their mom explained

"Its okay mom I'll go with Raine." Tea said

"Thank you dear... so let's hit the hay!" their mom said the trio went upstairs and went to bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally, Friday!" Tea exclaimed dropping her bag and sat on her chair. She was so glad it was Friday the last few days were so busy since Kaiba was absent for the last few days and she had to do all the assignments Madam Luna suddenly bombarded her with, but she was surprised that she survived it without anyone's help

'Yeah I've been so busy I didn't have time to hang out with the guys... ooh! That Kaiba makes me so mad!!! He disappears all of a sudden and leaves me with all of the work!' she thought aloud

"I'll kick his butt when I see him!!!" Tea yelled

"Sheesh, Tea calm down." Brienna said. She was a girl who was as tall as Tea, She had black hair which is always in a ponytail and was always second to Tea in class but never gets frustrated about this

"Sorry Brienna I'm so tired, no thanks to Kaiba." Tea said Brienna laughed

"So you have boy problems." Brienna teased

"Put a sock in it Brienna, since I know you never have problems with Marc." Tea teased back. Marc was Brienna's boyfriend who was in the other class they've been having a relationship together for over a year now and still they're so sweet together but the only problem is... there parents don't know about it specifically Brienna's if they found out 'Hell would break out!' that's what Brienna always said Brienna blushed at what Tea said

"You know... he gave me a letter yesterday..." Brienna said

"Really?! And then what did it say?" Tea was so eager to hear about it she was as big fan of Marc and Brienna pairing and one thing she really liked about Brienna was that she shares everything to Tea about her and Marc so they talked. They were giggling the whole time after awhile

"You're so cute together!!!" Tea exclaimed looking at the picture of Brienna and Marc Brienna blushed for the hundredth time and blushed even more

"Huh? What is it?" Tea asked confused

"He's there." Brienna said Tea whipped around saw Marc holding a bouquet of yellow Roses behind his back and it hit Tea

"I just remembered something... It's your Anniversary isn't it?" Tea questioned Brienna nodded shyly and waved at Tea and walked towards Marc. Tea watched them walk together to the canteen where they usually hang out before class starts and talk.

"Well at least I'm starting to relax a bit." Tea said to herself.

The day went well Tea was able to hang out with her friends during recess which she was not able to do when she was busy and she sat beside them during the film viewing in English which was 'TROY' an introduction to Greek mythology for their lesson Miss Mantuhac their English teacher informed them, they watched the whole movie "We'll be finishing the movie today I borrowed Madam Sala's Time so, you won't be having your home economics class, me and Madam Sala have decided that she will have my period during next week Monday and Tuesday so we'll see each other on Wednesday." She said while the movie was on.

When they got out it was already lunch Tristan, Joey and Duke raced to the cafeteria to buy their lunch with Tea, Yugi and Bakura sweat dropping

"Those guys..." Yugi said

"You said it" Bakura said

"You can say that again." Tea joined in.

They ate their lunch happily and were laughing the whole time then Raine came

"Hey Raine!" Duke said acknowledging her presence

"Hey sis, Where's Mokuba?" Tea asked

"He's in the clinic." Raine replied

"What happened?" Yugi asked concerned

"Oh. There's nothing they're just having their yearly check up I was done." Raine said

"Hey, I just remembered aren't you trying out for the soccer team?" Joey asked

"Yeah, why did you ask?" Raine asked

"nothing special." Joey replied Raine pouted

"I better go, see you guys!" Raine waved and left they continued their and left or their classes.

The Day ended with a surprise test in Physics about momentum and impulse

"That test was damn hard!!!" Joey yelled as soon as Miss Truz left the classroom

"Shhh! Joey she'll hear you!" Tristan hissed, but it was too late Miss Truz's head popped out form behind the door way wearing a frown

"Mister Wheeler detention, You dare question my authority?" Miss Truz said calmly and left

"I told you" Tristan reprimanded as Joey sat back down

"Who cares you got detention today too right?" Joey asked

"Yeah, Madam Luna caught me picking roses from the school garden." Tristan said

"You were picking roses?! For who?" Joey asked

"For...S... let's not talk about it" Tristan quickly said good for Tristan Joey didn't catch the 'S' part cause Joey would've guessed it and kill him cause Joey's attention was called by Miss Soroño who was a bit disappointed by Joey's behavior

"I'm sorry Miss..." Joey said truthfully of all the teachers Miss Soroño was his favorite

"its okey Joey but still you have to face the consequence." She said Joey nodded and sat down

"Okey class you can go home now." Miss Soroño said

"Goodbye Miss" The class chanted and left the room

"Oh, Tea can you wait for a sec?" Miss Soroño called

"Sure Miss" Tea replied after she told the guys to go and went to her teacher

"I asked your classmates to construct the bulletin board but they were not able to finish it." Miss Soroño said gesturing to the bulletin board beside the teacher's table

"What's the theme Miss?" Tea asked

"Nutrition Month, can you help me finish it?" Miss Soroño asked Tea hesitated but generosity and responsibility empowered her

"Sure, where do we start?" Tea asked

"Okey here" Miss Soroño said glad at what Tea said they started working on the bulletin it wasn't boring as Tea thought it would be but she dead wrong Miss Soroño was a really jamming teacher and Tea was surprised that she was also full of gossips they talked about everything and when were almost done the subject of their gossip was 'Seto Kaiba'

"He is one of the most remarkable persons that I ever met, being able to balance his school work and business and still maintain and A performance but his attitude is another story." Miss Soroño said truthfully

"yeah, you can say that again." Tea said nodding

"Speaking of Kaiba...Tea can I ask you to bring Kaiba's homework to his house? I'm sure he's already back from his business trip." Miss Soroño asked

"Business trip?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, he was absent for the last few days because he had to close a deal with this big shot company in England. Please Tea can you bring it to him I can't cause I have to check your assignments" Miss Soroño pleaded

"Sure Miss but I won't promise what I would do if I see Kaiba." Tea said through gritted teeth. After few cuts and pasting they were done

"We'll I didn't know you were a great artist Tea." Miss Soroño giggling at the drawing Tea made, it was a drawing of chibi Joey eating an egg sandwich in one gulp

"It's kinda funny isn't it, But I'm Joey's not gonna like this" Tea said also giggling

"Don't worry about him, Oh! Look at the time it's getting late, I'm sure your mom is getting worried" Miss Soroño panicking

"Relax miss my mom would understand but still I have to go, bye Miss Take care" Tea said leaving the room

"you too, bye!" Miss Soroño replied.

When Tea arrived at home...

"Mom! I'm home!" Tea called when she was through the door

"Hello dear." Her mom greeted as she hugged her daughter

"Where's Raine?" Tea asked "Oh, She is with Mokuba, handsome boy, she said that they were going to the mansion about an hour ago and it's getting late. Tea dear can you fetch her for me please?" Her mom asked and once again responsibility took over...

"Okey mom I have to give Kaiba's homework anywayz" Tea said as she took her keys and bag and left the house.

After few minutes of driving Tea was in front of the of the huge oak door of the mansion she rang the door bell and expected Kaiba to answer like her last visit 'If you call it a visit' but it was not Kaiba instead it was the butler he was not like your usual butler who wore a serious faced and looked ancient but he looked a bit young and he had a calm and welcoming face

"Ahh, you must be Miss Tea, Master Mokuba's friend" He said

"Yes, I'm here to get my sister Raine is she here?" she asked

"Yes, please come in she is upstairs with Master Mokuba you may go there if you wish. Or I could go and call her for you?" he suggested.

When Tea went in she gawked, the Kaiba mansion was impressive outside but she didn't think it that was more impressive inside

"Th-thank you I'll just go there myself, maybe I'm disturbing your work." Tea said finally

"It's no problem glad to be of service, Master Mokuba's room is in the second floor and the third door to the left." He instructed

"Okay, got it! Thanks." Tea said and made her journey upstairs while she was going up the stairs she looked around

'Kaiba has really good taste.' She thought and didn't notice that she was actually complementing him. When she finally reached the second floor she clutched her chest

"If Kaiba's so rich why does he have stairs instead of an elevator? Those stairs are killing me" she complained to herself

"Okay, it was the third door the left." She reminded herself she turned left and walked down the hallway the doors were magnificently carved each door had blue eyes carved on it

"talk about obsessed." Tea said

When she reached the third door... she took a peak and saw Mokuba and her sister in front of huge flat screen tv playing video games, they were so absorbed in the game that they didn't notice Tea come in, but they turned their heads when they heard the door close

"Hi sis!" Raine greeted

"Hey Raine, Mokuba Why didn't you tell me that your were coming here?" Tea asked raising an eyebrow

"I thought Mokuba told you" Raine said facing Mokuba

"I was going to tell you Tea but you were so busy talking to your teacher and your work that I decided not to tell you but I called your mother and told her." Mokuba explained

"Okay, thank you for being respectful and being hospitable to me and my sister but we have to go it's getting late." Tea said

"Okay" Mokuba replied and they went out of his room and went down the stairs but they didn't went down the right way instead the crazy way they slid down

"woohooh! That was fun!" Raine said "yeah, you said it, big brother never let's me do that." Mokuba said

"He's your brother so he always looks out for you" Tea explained and had no idea why she was defending Kaiba

"Yeah, hey! your Raine's sister and you let her do this." Mokuba retorted

"today I make an exception because those stairs are killing me." Tea complained again they laughed as they made their way to the door when Tea grabbed and turned she was surprised to see who was on the other side...

SORRY GUYS A CLIFFHANGER!!! DON'T YOU JUST HATE THOSE?! I DECIDED TO END IT HERE SINCE IT WAS GETTING LONG I HAD TO CUT IT SO DO THE USUAL REVIEW!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND TELL ME PLEASE WHAT DO I NEED TO IMPROVE PLEASE REVIEW TRUTHFULLY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**"PLAESE AND THANK YOU!!!"**


	8. chapter VIII

Hi everybody!!! I'm back I know it's been a really long time but being a fourth year student is really hard I don't even have the time to even think for myself and one more thing MATH AND PHYSICS are hardest subjects ever invented phew! Glad that's out so on with the fic!!!

**WARNING**: I have a very nasty habit that I always misspell some words or be wrong grammar please bear with me so on with the fic!!! Don't forget R and R!!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YuGiOh!!! And if I did serenity would be taller so there! I said it!

She was staring directly at the face of Seto Kaiba, Kaiba wasn't expecting Tea to be in his house then he saw Mokuba and Raine chatting merrily down the stairs and instantly understood why Tea was there. Then he saw Tea open her mouth to speak but then...

"Save it Mazaki I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Kaiba said coldly as he raised his hand in front of Tea's face, Tea was taken aback by this

"Gee Kaiba Thanks a lot! I wasn't planning on arguing with you I was going to say how nice your house looks and for once you have great taste in interior designs but I guess no one will ever notice this if that BAD attitude keeps getting in the way! Let's go Raine! Thanks Mokuba!" Tea called walking pass Kaiba with Raine trailing behind But Tea stopped abruptly which caused Raine to bump into her

"Oh! Sorry sis, by the way here!" Tea said as she walked back towards Kaiba and handed him a piece of paper

"The assignments you missed during your little trip and you're welcome!" Tea said and quickly walked away waiting for no reply. Seconds later Raine and Tea were on there way and that's when Kaiba realized what Tea just said to him

"How dare she insult me in my own house!!!" Kaiba yelled and slammed the door

"Welcome home big brother!!!" Mokuba said going up to his brother

"Hey Kid how was your week?" Kaiba asked his rage slowly fading when he saw his little brother's face

"It was fine and since you're home my weekends gonna get even better!!!" Mokuba said excitedly

"Hm? Really?" Kaiba asked

"Of course because you promised me before you left that we are going to spend time with me and I'm calling the shots!" Mokuba reminded

"Did I say that?" Kaiba questioned

"Big Brother!!!" Mokuba yelled getting irritated

"fine! Fine! What are your plans for tomorrow then?" Kaiba asked

"I have soccer try-outs tomorrow and we are going to pick up Raine and Tea since they're going also, might as well give them a ride you know the more the merrier!!!" Mokuba chanted

"WHAT!? I'm not letting Mazaki anywhere near my limo!" Kaiba said

"Come on big brother you promised and you said I call the shots!" Mokuba retorted

"Okey fine." Kaiba surrendered

"Why can't you get along with Tea anyway she saved me during battle city and lastly she is smart and one of the prettiest girl in school it impossible not to get along with her." Mokuba said. This made Kaiba think...

'He's right why can't get along with her she's smart, cheerful and pr... WHAT AM I SAYING!!!' Kaiba thought and quickly shook it out of his head then he looked at his brother who had an evil grin on his face

"What?" Kaiba asked

"You're thinking about what I said didn't you!? You're thinking about Tea!!! Ha!" Mokuba teased

"What the hell are you talking about?! I am not!!!" Kaiba quickly retorted

"I'm just joking big brother no need to be touchy." Mokuba said and walked towards the dinning room and stopped

"You should have seen your face! Ha!" Mokuba said and quickly ran into the room

"Why you little...." Kaiba called running after him.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Raine and Tea were in their room. Tea was answering her homework (like any model student would) and Raine was on her bed brushing her hair. When she finished...

"Finally I'm done!" Tea exclaimed rising from her chair and stretched

"Me too!" Raine said

"With what?" Tea asked

"Brushing my hair of course." Raine answered Tea laughed

"Phew I'm glad." Raine said relieved

"with what?" Tea asked

"I thought you were mad at me for going to the Kaiba Mansion and you had to fetch me and had an argument with Kaiba." Raine sheepishly

"I'm not mad at you It's Kaiba's fault he started it stupid, arrogant jerk! UGH! I really hate him!!!" Tea screamed Raine laughed and had an evil grin on her face

"What?" Tea asked confused

"You like him don't you." Raine teased

"What are you deaf I just said that I H-A-T-E him!" Tea quickly retorted "But you know remember what I said the other day 'the more you hate the more you love!'" Raine chanted understanding the phrase Tea went all red causing Raine to laugh even more

"Why You!" Tea tackled her sister and was about to do something when they heard...

"Tea? Raine? Go to bed now it's getting late" their mom said as her head popped out from the doorway

"Yes mom! Good night!" Tea and Raine chanted Tea went to bed and plopped on it and slowly fell asleep

"Good night." their mom replied and turned off the lights.

DREAM

Tea was on top of a building she was scared their was a cloaked person in front of her holding a gun at her 3

"Who Are you?! what Are you doing?!" Tea screamed

"that's not important since you're gonna die here." The cloaked figure replied evilly

"No!" Tea screamed

"Good bye!" the cloaked figure said as he pulled the trigger

"NO!" Tea screamed seeing the bullet heading straight for her "OAF!" Tea was tackled and saved by someone and fell on the ground the person who saved her fell on her and quickly stood up and faced the cloak figure ..

"How dare you try to hurt her!" Tea's savior said but then to Tea it sounded so familiar

"AWWW isn't that sweet standing for your little girlfriend" the cloaked figure mocked

"And what if I am!" Tea's savior retorted, Taken aback the cloaked figure said .

"DAMN! I'll get you Tea just watch you're back!" and the figure disappeared

"I'm not finished with you yet!!!" Tea's savior yelled but it was too late the figure was gone realizing this he went to Tea and helped her up Tea couldn't see him because of her blurred vision she stared at him intently to see his face but all she could see was a blurred face and one thing weird about her savior was he was ringing...

END OF DREAM

Tea woke up to the sound of her phone ringing

"What a weird dream" She said picking up the phone and answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Tea! Sorry to wake you up so early" a cheery voice answered

"Who's this?" Tea asked

"It's Brienna! I just called to tell you that there won't be any dance meeting for today." Brienna said in the other line

"Really? Thanks for calling!" Tea thanked

"You're welcome! Okey see ya!" Brienna replied

"Bye!" Tea said and hung up Tea got out of bed and stretched she went to the window and opened the covers it was already morning the sun was shinning brightly

"What a beautiful day!!!" Tea said and then remembered her dream

'I wonder who he is?' She thought

WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!! I wonder who her mystery savior is??? Hmmm... ?? we'll guess who!!! It will be revealed in the next chapter and remember R and R!!! remember!!! the more reviews the more my inspiration will prosper and the greater the chance of getting an update "please and thank you!"


End file.
